


Las estrellas nos cuentan el futuro.

by Nevermoree



Series: 15 días de Sterek. [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Architect Derek Hale, Awkward Dates, First Dates, M/M, Waiter Stiles Stilinski
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 07:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14015652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermoree/pseuds/Nevermoree
Summary: Laura obliga a Derek a asistir a una cita y las cosas definitivamente no salen como esperaba, pero Derek no está molesto.





	Las estrellas nos cuentan el futuro.

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf le pertenece a Jeff Davis y MTV.  
>  **Advertencias/Aclaraciones:** Esto era un prompt que me enconté en internet, creo que era algo como "AU donde Derek es forzado por Laura/Cora a ir a una cita y Stiles es el "barman". Y Derek y Stiles se la pasan tonteando mientras se supone que Derek está en su cita", pero me desvié a medio camino, de todas formas me gustó.  
>  **Día dos: One Shot de tu pareja favorita.**  
>  Este trabajo ya lo había subido pero decidí publicarlo como serie en vez de un solo documento.

Iba a matarla, definitivamente la mataría. Laura era la peor hermana del mundo. Inscribirlo en un sitio de citas en línea, fingir ser él para encontrarle una pareja y llegar a su casa informándole que _“tienes una cita este sábado por la noche y si no vas le voy a contar a mamá lo que le sucedió hace quince años a su juego de porcelana favorito”_ era jugar sucio. Laura era el mismo diablo.

Sí, no había tenido ni una cita desde hacía ya bastante tiempo, pero salir con alguien que tu hermana te buscó en internet era algo bastante bajo. Todo lo que sabía de esa mujer era que se llamaba Jennifer y que era profesora de preparatoria.

Aparcó el camaro cerca de la entrada al restaurante bar, porque Laura pudo haber elegido un restaurante familiar o algo por el estilo, pero no, decidió uno con un bar. Aún faltaba un poco para que llegara _su cita_ y su hermana no dejaba de molestarlo enviándole mensaje de texto tras otro.

Comenzaba a ponerse de mal humor. Apenas entrar, caminó directamente hacia la barra, quizá se adelantaría un poco y tomaría un par de tragos para calmarse, no para armarse de valor porque en realidad no lo necesitaba, lo que sí que necesitaba era paciencia porque desde su chaqueta de cuero podía sentir su celular vibrar de nuevo, informándole que había recibido otro mensaje.

Derek rodó los ojos sin poder contenerse más. Estaba exasperado. Probablemente la cita no saldría bien, no con el humor que tenía en ese momento. De igual forma no quería que la cita saliera bien, no le interesaba. Estaba bastante ocupado con el proyecto de un nuevo edificio como para pensar en salir con alguien.

—¿Mal día?

Derek dirigió su mirada hacia la persona que le hizo la pregunta y estuvo a punto de preguntarle de mala gana que, ¿si eso no era obvio?, pero la sonrisa del otro hombre lo detuvo.

—Mi hermana me obligó a venir a una cita —respondió Derek— así que por favor sírveme algo fuerte.

El _barman_ asintió. Sacó un vaso, le colocó hielo, mezcló esto y aquello, lo revolvió y lo vertió sobre el vaso con hielo. Lo empujó ligeramente hacia Derek.

—Hermanos, lo entiendo, mi hermano una vez quiso fastidiarme y me creó una cuenta en una página de pornografía gay —El _barman_ rio ligeramente al contar aquello.

Derek se sorprendió.

—¿Y qué fue lo que hiciste? —preguntó interesado.

—Oh, nada, en realidad fue una buena página, le di las gracias y la utilicé un par de veces —el _barman_ le guiñó un ojo a Derek y se alejó para atender a otro cliente.

 

La cita de Derek llegó un par de minutos después y Jennifer le pidió que se sentaran en una mesa y ordenaran algo para cenar. Justo cuando se sentaron, Derek volteó la vista para localizar al _barman_ de hacía unos minutos. Lo vio hablando con un chico de cabello rizado e intercambiando unas cosas.

—¿No lo crees? —Dijo Jennifer.

¿Qué? ¿De qué había estado hablando?

—¿Cómo decías? —preguntó volviendo su atención a la mujer frente a él.

—Que es un poco patético tener una cita con alguien que conociste en internet, pero que podríamos llevarnos una sorpresa y tal vez esto pueda resultar ¿No lo crees? —repitió.

No, en realidad no.

—Por supuesto —Derek fingió una sonrisa.

—Buenas noches, mi nombre es Stiles y seré su camarero el día de hoy, aquí están nuestro menú —habló velozmente el _barman_ con el que Derek había estado conversando hacía poco.

—¿Qué me recomiendas? —Preguntó Derek observando el menú.

—Definitivamente las papas rizadas, son grandiosas, por ellas trabajo aquí —Stiles le sonrió a Derek.

—Qué tontería, ¿Quién come papas rizadas en una cita? —preguntó Jennifer al camarero.

—Yo como papas rizadas en la primera cita, tráeme una hamburguesa con papas rizadas y otro de los de hace rato para beber —pidió Derek cerrando el menú y devolviéndoselo a Stiles.

—Dios, cásate conmigo —Soltó Stiles sin descaro, tomando el menú entre sus manos y posteriormente anotando lo que le había pedido Derek en su libretita.

Jennifer le dirigió una mirada molesta a Stiles. Derek desvió su mirada, ligeramente avergonzado.

—¿Y para la señorita? —Preguntó dirigiendo su mirada hacia la mujer.

—Pasta y vino tinto —pidió.

 _Uh la-lá señor francés._ Pensó Stiles mientras lo anotaba.

—Estará en un par de minutos —Stiles dio media vuelta y se alejó de la mesa.

 

Derek no apartó su vista de la espalda de Stiles hasta que este entró en la cocina.

—¿Tengo razón o no? —preguntó Jennifer.

¿Qué había dicho?

—Por supuesto —respondió, porque tras años de vivir con dos hermanas había aprendido que siempre era mejor darles la razón.

—Me alegro de que estemos de acuerdo —la mujer le sonrió y colocó su mano sobre la de él.

No se sentía cómodo, nunca le gustó que las personas invadieran su espacio personal de esa manera. Gracias al cielo su celular vibró y pudo retirar su mano para ver los mensajes.

—Lo siento, es mi hermana —revisó su celular.

 

_[Laura (09:35 p.m.)_

_Sé que no quieres tener una cita, pero, ¡Maldición! Dale una oportunidad.]_

Tal vez sí, estaba siendo un poco grosero con Jennifer.

—Entonces eres arquitecto, ¿qué…?

El celular de Jennifer sonó esta vez. La mujer se levantó pidiendo disculpas y caminó hacia los baños para contestar.

Apenas Jennifer se hubo perdido de vista, el mesero volvió con una bandeja. Colocó el plato que contenía la hamburguesa con papas frente a Derek, la pasta en donde Jennifer había estado hacía unos minutos.

—Las bebidas las traeré en un momento, necesito ir a la barra a prepararlo —Informó el de lunares guiñando un ojo.

Derek sintió su celular vibrar de nuevo. ¿Es que acaso Laura no lo dejaría en paz?

—Que sean dos, creo que lo voy a necesitar… —Derek suspiró y revisó de nuevo sus mensajes.

 

_[Laura (09:41 p.m.)_

_¿Qué tal va todo? ¿Es tu tipo? Oh, bueno, yo la encontré, seguro que sí es tu tipo.]_

—Mejor que sean tres… —susurró el de ojos verdes.

Stiles rio.

—Vamos, no creo que sea tan malo, es decir, no he visto a nadie que en su sano juicio salga con la señorita Blake, pero me parece divertido, solo una advertencia, si ella te pregunta tu hora exacta de nacimiento, no le digas cuál es —Dijo Stiles antes de robarle una de sus papas a Derek.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿La conoces? —preguntó el otro, curioso.

—Sí, me dio clases cuando estaba en preparatoria —Stiles le robó otra papa a Derek— uno de los profesores sustitutos salió con ella todo un mes debido a una apuesta, después de ese mes, empacó sus cosas y se marchó de la ciudad, no sé qué habrá sucedido.

Derek lo miró con un rostro que decía _“No creo ni una palabra de lo que estás diciendo”_.

—Bueno, no digas que no te lo advertí —Stiles tomó otra papa.

—Deja de robarte mis papas —Dijo el de ojos verdes, pero no impidió que Stiles sacara otra de su plato.

—No te preocupes grandote, son cortesía de la casa, yo las invito —volvió a guiñar un ojo hacia Derek.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó extrañado el moreno.

—Uno, porque eres muy atractivo, mi padre me dijo que a los hombres se les conquista por el estómago…

—¿Sabes que estoy en una cita? —Interrumpió Derek.

—Estoy al tanto, sí —Stiles sonrió.

—¿No te parece poco apropiado tratar de cortejarme mientras mi cita está atendiendo una llamada telefónica?

—Tratar de… ¿Cortejarte? ¿Cuántos años tienes? —El rostro del de lunares tenía una mueca entre diversión y genuina confusión.

—Seguramente varios más que tú… —Porque ¿Cuántos tenía Stiles? Al menos cinco menos que él, eso seguro— ¿Cuál es la segunda razón?

—Por tener el valor de atreverte a salir con Jennifer Blake —Stiles volvió a robar una última papa antes de dar media vuelta y caminar hacia el bar.

Jennifer volvió.

—Disculpa por tardar, era de la escuela.

—No hay problema, las bebidas llegarán en un minuto —informó Derek, volviendo a fijar su vista en Stiles, quien se encontraba mezclando algo en un recipiente de metal.

Comenzaron a tener una breve charla y Derek supo que Stiles había estado jugando porque Jennifer parecía una mujer bastante agradable hasta que…

—Sabes, hay quienes no creen en el horóscopo, pero yo sí creo en ello, es decir, por algo las estrellas están en donde están ¿No? Por ejemplo, según mi signo del zodiaco, soy algo celosa, pero vamos ¿Quién no lo es? Las estrellas nos dicen mucho Derek… ¿Sabes a qué hora naciste? Creo que podríamos tener una familia grande, si naciste en la noche quiere decir que podríamos tener al menos cuatro hijos —Jennifer comenzó a hablar muy emocionada.

Un brillo en sus ojos le decía a Derek que corriera, que estaba en peligro. Ese brillo se parecía al de un cazador a punto de dar un tiro certero.

—Aquí tiene su copa de vino y para el señor sexy, un vaso de…

Derek le arrebató el vaso a Stiles y lo bebió sin siquiera parar a respirar.

—Disculpa, tenía sed, voy a la barra por otro, no tardo —informó Derek tomando el brazo de Stiles y caminando hacia el bar.

—Tranquilo, ni siquiera sé tu nombre —bromeó Stiles, pero no apartó la mano de Derek de su brazo.

—Ah, lo siento, me llamo Derek… —El moreno sacó su celular para enviarle un rápido mensaje a su hermana.

 

_[Derek (09:55 p.m.)_

_¡Sácame de aquí ahora mismo!]_

 

—¿Por qué siempre termino saliendo con mujeres extrañas? —Se preguntó Derek en voz alta.

—A veces me pregunto lo mismo, una de mis exnovias solía comer venados, en ocasiones ni siquiera lo cocinaba —Stiles le sonrió a Derek.

Derek pensó en decirle que seguramente se estaba inventando aquello para hacerlo sentir mejor, pero lo único que pudo notar fue que Stiles tenía una bonita sonrisa.

—Una de mis exnovias trató de prenderle fuego a mi casa —soltó Derek, como si de una competencia se tratara.

Stiles lo miró bastante sorprendido.

—Bien, tú ganas —concedió Stiles riendo— deberíamos salir, tú y yo, juntos, como en una cita, una cita romántica.

—Vaya, eso es bastante específico —dijo Derek sonriendo de medio lado—, pero no veo por qué no, aunque primero tengo que librarme de ella —señaló a Jennifer, quien al parecer había comenzado a charlar con la mujer de la mesa contigua.

—¿Por qué? ¿Cuatro hijos es demasiado para ti? —se burló Stiles quien había estado escuchando la conversación.

—En realidad no, pero la acabo de conocer y… —Derek dejó de hablar al notar que Jennifer se levantaba de la mesa y se sentaba ahora junto a la otra mujer.

Después de que ambas intercambiaran un par de palabras, se levantaron y caminaron hacia donde se encontraban Stiles y Derek.

—Derek, ella es Kali, la acabo de conocer y disculpa que te diga esto, pero lo nuestro no va a funcionar, conocer por internet a alguien es tonto, a ella la conocí en persona, además nació en la noche y su signo del zodiaco es compatible con el mío, ah, pero gracias por invitarme, nos vemos —anunció la mujer tomando de la mano a Kali y saliendo del lugar.

—Esto sin duda va a ser una buena historia para nuestros hijos —dijo Stiles antes de comenzar a reírse a carcajadas—por cierto, yo soy Aries.

—Deja de bromear —Derek sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo— ¿A dónde querías ir?

—¿Cómo? —preguntó el de lunares.

—Para nuestra cita, la cita romántica —remarcó el de ojos verdes.

—Ah, en vista de que ni siquiera probaste las papas de este lugar, te invito a esa mesa con poca iluminación que está en el fondo —sugirió Stiles, sonriéndole y guiñándole un ojo muy sugestivamente.

Derek asintió y fue hacia la mesa.

—Por cierto —Stiles alargó la “e” un poco más de lo necesario— vas a tener que pagar lo que Jennifer consumió.

 

Laura llegó al restaurante minutos después de haber recibido aquel mensaje. Aunque al entrar la escena que encontró no se parecía en nada a lo que ella esperaba, pues Derek estaba tomado de la mano con un chico vestido como _barman_ y platicaba muy cómodamente.

 

Mientras tanto, Derek en ese preciso momento adoraba a Laura por haberlo obligado a asistir a esa cita.


End file.
